


The Sorcerer's Decision

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ShapeShifter!Eren, Slow Build, Sorcerer!Levi, Switching, degrading situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: Levi is a powerful sorcerer, one strong enough to be considered a prodigy. But despite all his magical gifts have allowed him, Levi remains an outcast, of sorts. All because of his decision not to bind a magical creature to his will as a familiar. One he made gladly, for he adamantly refuses to do such a thing.
However, Levi is forced to make a swift decision when he unexpectedly encounters what he believes to be the last remaining shapeshifter. Levi vows to protect the young man, and keep him safe from harm. But things will not be as simple as either of them would like...





	1. Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to hold off on writing this until I finished one of my other multichapter fics. But I've been thinking about this fic a lot lately, and I couldn't resist writing the first chapter. This fic will be continued soon, and I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. :)

Levi stood in the middle of the jewelry shop, softly murmuring the incantation of the spell he cast. A warding spell, fueled by his own, innate magical power as a sorcerer. Indeed, the dark green robes Levi wore marked him as such, along with the staff he bore. Five feet long, and artfully carved from an oak into the likeness of twining vines. A vibrant blue crystal was held in place by the intricately carved wood at one end of the staff. One that glowed even brighter than usual; evidence that Levi made use of the power within the enchanted weapon.

He didn’t need to, of course. After all, a sorcerer’s power came from within themselves. The way all magic did, for any class of spell-caster. Yet using a staff made casting spells… easier, in a way. Not that Levi was incapable of uttering a spell without it –oh, he very much was-. One reason was that Levi preferred to make use of the staff he’d been gifted upon completing his training to become a fully-fledged sorcerer. After all, it was a mark of his success; a sign that he’d been able to secure a better life for himself, against all odds. Himself, as well as Farlan and Isabel, who accompanied him on this particular venture into the city.

Another was that it reduced the amount of time needed to cast certain spells.

Like he did now, in a jewelry shop in the southern city of Trost. A shop in the city’s market district, one that catered to wealthy merchants and nobles as its primary patrons. Anyone with enough coin who desired shiny jewels and trinkets to adorn themselves with, really. To the dismay of its owner, this particular shop had recently been the target of a string of robberies. By _whom_ , it was not yet certain, for the city guard hadn’t managed to catch the criminals responsible. Which was where Levi came in, for the jeweler had offered to pay a sizeable reward to any mage willing to cast wards on her shop that would deter any criminals with thoughts of stealing the merchandise within.

When Levi received word of this, he’d been quick to accept the offer. He needed to make a living, after all, and this was one way to do it. Oh, there were other ways for a sorcerer to earn a living. One far better than Levi did, and what he, Farlan, and Isabel had was quite good as far as they were concerned. But he had reasons for refusing that life. Good ones, which his friends understood and supported.

Once Levi intoned the last words of the spell, completing the casting, the merchant smiled. “Thank you, Master Levi.” She said. “It is good, to know that I will no longer suffer losses at the hands of petty thieves.” Disdain and relief colored her tone.

Levi smiled in return, schooling his expression. “I assure you, no trespassers will get past my wards undetected.” Though he disliked her tone with regard to thieves. After all, criminals rarely stole simply for the fun of it. Levi knew this well, and so did Farlan and Isabel.

Though it was clear she hadn’t finished speaking. “And how interesting,” She continued. “That you are a trained sorcerer of The Circle. And yet, I see no familiar with you. Surely, a sorcerer as powerful as yourself _must_ have one?”

There was only one answer Levi could give. “No, I don’t have a familiar.” He left it at that, hoping she’d drop the subject.

Unfortunately, she didn’t. “Ah. What a pity. I can’t begin to understand _why_ you don’t have a familiar.” She sighed, and shook her head. “Still, there may yet be hope for you to be a _proper_ sorcerer. Why, just yesterday…”

It was then that Levi promptly tuned her out. It wasn’t the first time he’d been questioned about his lack of a familiar. Nor would it be the last. Part of him always hoped it would be. That he’d no longer have to deal with strangers prying about his decisions. Yet it never was. Levi had made his decision; the one he regretted least, of the few that had been available to him. Dealing with this was _far_ better than the alternative.

Even so, Levi maintained the guise of listening to the merchant while he accepted her payment. Slipping the leather pouch full of gold coins into one of the pockets on his robes, and bidding her a polite farewell after he did. When that was done, Levi exited the shop, with Farlan and Isabel walking to his right. Hand in hand, something that was only to be expected these days.

After leaving the shop, the three of them proceeded to stroll through Trost’s market district. Enjoying the warmth of the early summer afternoon, while enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. It wasn’t often that they paid a visit to any of Sina’s large, walled cities, after all. As such, the cries of street vendors, the hustle and bustle of the city’s residents, and the intricate architecture of the buildings along the cobble-stoned streets should have been enough to distract Levi from his thoughts.

None of it was. Not when they took care to avoid accidentally wandering into a certain portion of the market district.

Green eyes bright with concern, Isabel spoke first. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” She said as he turned to face her. “About what people always say when they see that you don’t have a familiar.”

Levi tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I don’t like it. But I made the right decision for myself. It made things harder than they would be otherwise, but I can’t change my mind about this.” _I **won’t** change my mind about this._

Farlan sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. “We know you won’t, Levi. Isabel and I know how much your choice means to you.” And they’d always supported it. “We also know how you hate hearing everything people say about it. That you want them to let you be. Maybe you can find a different line of work. One that will still allow us to keep what we have, and where you won’t have to deal with that anymore.”

A wonderful thought, and a tempting one. “I can’t do that, Farlan, even if I want to. After everything the three of us have been through, I won’t risk sacrificing everything we’ve gained.” Everything that allowed them to have a better life than the one they’d lived in the capitol. Lived before Levi had begun his education to become a true sorcerer.

To that, Farlan and Isabel simply hummed in agreement. This conversation, after all, was not an unfamiliar one. It was part of the reason why Farlan and Isabel always accompanied him on trips such as this one. Not just to enjoy the sights and sounds of the city; a welcome change of scenery, when their home was far different from this. But also for company, and emotional support. Even though Levi couldn’t bring himself to risk taking their advice, it was good to know that he had the support of his friends.

Continuing their way through the winding streets, they prepared to stop at one of the nearby street vendors. To enjoy some of the fruit the merchant had for sale… Only for something to draw Levi’s attention before any of them could. Farlan and Isabel’s, too. For they were gifted with magic, too; albeit at a lower level than befitted a sorcerer. A powerful burst of magical energy, coupled with… people. Ordinary citizens running, some screaming, as though fleeing from something. Running in the opposite direction Farlan, Isabel, and Levi were headed in.

Looking in the direction the citizens fled from, Levi spotted a flurry of activity in the square just ahead. Mounted soldiers of the city guard rode into the square, along with soldiers on foot. A good number of them were mages, Levi could sense, as all magic users could sense the presence of magic –or lack thereof- within others. The soldiers rallying themselves into formation, coupled with his sudden realization of _where_ the terrified citizens had fled from, drove Levi towards the square at a swift pace. Towards whatever was about to happen. Something was wrong, very wrong, and Levi couldn’t ignore the gut feeling that he _needed_ to be there.

As Levi reached the intersection with the square, Farlan and Isabel right behind him, the soldiers closed it off. They didn’t seem to notice the three of them were even there, for their attention was completely focused on whatever it was that the citizens had fled from. Coupled with the sheer force of the magical power he could sense, Levi couldn’t begin to imagine what it might be…

Yet he didn’t have to wait long to find out. A fearsome snarl echoed through the streets, as a massive wolf crashed through a line of soldiers that blocked off one of the other streets leading into the square, to the right of the intersection Levi stood at.

Perhaps “massive” was an understatement. Covered in shaggy, dark brown fur, and standing seven feet tall at the shoulder, Levi knew in an instant what sort of beast he was looking at. He’d never seen one himself before this, but he’d learned of them. A fully grown dire wolf, no doubt brought in from the wild lands far to the north of Sina’s northern border. They were magical beasts, ones that grew far larger than a common wolf.

Like the one he saw now. Snarling in fury and pain, as the mages and soldiers in the square attempted to subdue the poor creature with binding spells and weapons both. The wolf’s green eyes blazed brightly with both of those things… and fear, as well. Yet all of it only drove the dire wolf further into its frenzy, as it broke through any spells they cast on it, and closed its jaws around any soldier who got too close.

Seeing this, Levi was reminded, in full, of why he’d refused to bind a familiar. Only once his training was complete, had he learned exactly what he was required to do. Choose a magical creature, and bind it to his will. A long-held tradition among sorcerers… and one he adamantly refused to take part in. Binding a familiar wasn’t like owning a cat, a dog, or even a horse. A cat or dog could always refuse to obey its owner’s commands. A horse could do that, too; could even throw its rider, if it had a mind to.

But the spells involved with binding a familiar rendered the target of said spells completely subservient to a sorcerer’s will. The instant he’d learned of this, Levi had slighted that particular convention. The thought of binding another creature to his will, sentient or not, made Levi sick. So he’d taken his staff, and grudgingly been recognized as a fully trained sorcerer regardless. Since Levi’s magical talent was great enough to mark him as a prodigy, no one could stop him from making that choice.

A personal decision was all Levi could make, in the end. For all the strength he possessed, Levi was still only one man. With how entrenched the practice of enslaving other creatures was, he couldn’t possibly bring an end to it. Much as he wished for it, wished that things weren’t this way, Levi held no power to end the practice. All he could do, in the end, was refuse to take part in it.

 _‘Fucking bastards! I’ll kill all of you! Every last one of you!’_ A man’s voice that was not his own sounded out in Levi’s mind. A voice filled with pain, fear… and an animalistic fury. One that no one else could hear, for it had been conveyed through thought alone, not spoken word.

 _‘No fucking way…’_ Levi thought, as the dire wolf’s thoughts faded from his own almost as quickly as they’d come in contact. No, not a dire wolf. A dire wolf was a magical creature, but still an animal. Animals could not communicate telepathically, the way this dire wolf just had. Only one possibility existed, unbelievable though it was.

The dire wolf was a man. A shapeshifter. Levi had learned very little of shapeshifters over the years. There hadn’t been much of a point in pursuing it as a serious area of study. Shapeshifters, of all types, had been completely hunted into extinction long before Levi had ever been born. Hunted for the immense status bestowed upon any who bound one as a familiar, among other equally unsavory things.

And yet, impossible though it was, here one stood. Though none of the mage soldiers gave any indication that they knew of this. That they had heard the young man’s voice in their minds the way Levi had. If they didn’t know the true identity of the dire wolf before them, then one of two outcomes lay in store. Either they’d succeed in casting their binding spells, so that the young man could be sold to the highest bidder as originally intended. Or he’d simply be put down, if he was deemed too unmanageable to be sold.

But if anyone else here were to discern what –who- the dire wolf truly was, as Levi had… In that moment, Levi knew he couldn’t stay out of this. Leaving the shapeshifter to his fate wasn’t an option. Knowing, as well, what he needed to do, Levi locked his gaze on the dire wolf. With a simple “hold this”, he handed his staff to Isabel, who stood off to his right. For the plan he currently concocted, it would only get in his way. Under different circumstances, Levi would have said more, as Isabel took the staff from his hand. Yet he couldn’t think of what to say, not without revealing the knowledge only _he_ was privy to.

So Levi, with a fearless, determined expression on his face, walked forward into the square. Towards the frightened, enraged shapeshifter he was determined to save.

“Hey furball!” Levi shouted, to draw the shifter’s attention. With a snarl, the “dire wolf” released the soldier that had been clamped in his jaws… And sprang forward a moment later, intent on dealing with what he no doubt saw as a new threat.

Before those powerful jaws could close around him, Levi gracefully leapt away. Putting his strong, muscular physique to good use, as he dodged the shapeshifter’s attacks again, and again. Never once laying a hand on the other; that wasn’t what he intended. His continual avoidance of an actual confrontation was an act meant to frustrate… and to tire. One that took time, for the dire wolf shifter’s movements were quick, and he was slow to tire.

In the end, Levi was faster, though not by much. A sheen of sweat clung to his skin, and he paused for a moment to catch his breath. The shapeshifter was in a similar state, still standing even though his legs were trembling with exhaustion. His head lowered, though his teeth were still bared, and he still snarled.

Moving forward, Levi closed the distance between them… and gently rested his right hand on the shifter’s muzzle. Feeling the soft fur under his hand, while clearly seeing that the man in the form of a dire wolf still believed him a threat. Wasting no time, Levi quickly whispered the incantation for a sleeping spell. Hoping it would work, and take hold quickly. As pale blue light emanated from his hand where he touched the shapeshifter, the green eyes that bored into his own widened ever so slightly… then closed, as the spell took hold, and the shifter toppled over on his right side, hitting the ground with a heavy _thud_.

“I see my problem has finally been taken care of.” Levi turned in response to the voice, and was greeted with the sight of a well-dressed man clad in richly embroidered golden robes. “Now, I want you to do me a favor and ensure that it doesn’t happen again.” As the man spoke, he pulled a dagger from his robes as he walked forward.

Offering the weapon hilt first, for Levi to take.

Levi didn’t have to ask the man’s name to know who he was. The thick brown hair, beard, and mustache, coupled with the greedy gold eyes fixed on him were enough of a clue. Kitts Woerman, Captain of the Trostian city guard… as well as the man who took the lion’s share of whatever profits came from selling magical creatures in this city.

It was no secret that he made a profit from slavery. Nor was it a surprise to Levi. After all, for those who held high status in society, what they had was seldom enough. No surprise, then, that they stuck their greedy fingers in multiple pies.

As this man did. “What’s with the dagger?” Levi said, to keep up his act. “Didn’t you just say your problem was solved?”

Kitts’ eyes narrowed. “Even you can’t be that clueless.” He practically spat the words. “That beast’s jaws tore through the steel bars of its cage like paper, and it shattered the chains holding it the same way. Both of which were enchanted with binding spells strong enough to contain an elder dragon. After an incident like this, that creature is worthless, for all that it would have gotten me the largest profit I’ve ever seen. No one would consider buying something like this, because they know they’d end up dead if they did.” He paused. “And I can’t have my customers getting killed by defective merchandise. It would sully my reputation, were such a thing to happen.”

Levi’s stomach churned with disgust. From what he heard, and what he knew he needed to say. “I’ll take it. I’m going to take the dire wolf, and bind it as my familiar.” They were the only words Levi could say. The only ones that might ensure the success of his plan.

Kitts scoffed at the words. “I know your reputation, Levi Ackerman. Everyone who knows of it knows how you spat on tradition by refusing to bind a familiar. I wonder… what would make you forego your word now? After so many years of keeping it?”

 _‘This is bad. He’s getting suspicious.’_ “Well, maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I was just waiting for a chance to bind the most powerful creature I could find as my familiar.” He said the words with a smile, for all that they made him want to vomit.

After considering the words for a long moment, Kitts spoke. “I assume you’re going to pay me handsomely for this?”

Of course, Levi had expected this. “Didn’t you just say this creature was worthless, and that you’d never find a buyer?” When Kitts didn’t reply, Levi continued. “It sounds like a pretty good deal to me. After all…” Here Levi addressed both Kitts and the surviving soldiers. “If it goes rogue again, ask yourselves. Could _you_ put it down?” Their silence told him everything he needed to know.

“True, I _did_ say that…” Kitts muttered, shaking his head. “Get that worthless creature out of my sight, if you’re so intent on having it. Just don’t complain when it takes off a limb or two.” Kitts then slid the dagger back into his robes and turned away, as if grateful to be done with this.

Pulling a teleportation stone out of his robes, Levi motioned for Farlan and Isabel to join him. Seeing the shock and anger writ clear on their faces when he did. They joined him regardless, clearly wanting a _very_ good explanation for this. His heart lurched, and guilt filled him over how he had no doubt made his friends feel. Levi would give them all the answers they wanted, soon enough.

Calling upon the magic within the stone, Levi envisioned their destination clearly in his mind. Pale orange light swirled, as the four of them were whisked away by the magic. Towards home, and safety.

And for Levi, the time to explain what he’d done.

*****

Pale orange light swirled in the dungeon of the tower Levi, Farlan, and Isabel called home. Situated deep in the forest, far from any of Sina’s major cities, including the capitol of Mitras. It had lain partially in ruins before the three of them had found it. Restored it with magic, and made a home for themselves. Safe, secure, and away from the worries of the rest of the world.

Levi’s destination, if only because it was the first one that came to mind. Well, it was more like a basement than a dungeon, in terms of use. The bars on the cells had been torn out when they’d worked on restoring the tower. Now, it served as a place to store their belongings, and to practice magic.

As soon as the light from the transportation spell faded, Isabel’s hands gripped the front of his robes. “What the fuck have you done, Levi!?” Desperation filled her voice. “You just said you’d never bind a familiar!”

Farlan crossed his arms. Stood behind her in support. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you’d better have a damn good explanation for breaking your word like this.”

Levi sighed, meeting their eyes with his own. “You want to know what I’m thinking. Why it looks like I went back on my word. I couldn’t give you the answer in the city, but I can tell you now.” He only hoped they’d believe him. “That’s not a dire wolf. He’s a shapeshifter.”

Isabel’s grip loosened on his robes, and she staggered back in shock. “Levi, that’s… impossible… You always told us they’d died out hundreds of years ago…”

“How did you find out?” Farlan breathed.

Impossible as the truth seemed, they seemed to believe him. “His thoughts touched mine, back there in Trost. I can’t begin to guess why, but that’s what happened. I’m not sure he even noticed it, but… that’s how I knew I had to save him.” Levi’s words were soft. Sincere. Spoken in a warm, gentle voice.

Levi watched as Farlan and Isabel took in everything he’d said. Thought about it, and everything they already knew. After a long moment of silence… they nodded.

Isabel spoke again. Calmer, this time. “What are you going to do, Levi? He could be the last of his kind, for all any of us know. If the wrong people find out what he truly is…” She drifted off, knowing that Levi would catch her meaning.

He did. “I’m not going to bind him as my familiar. Not now, not ever.” They sighed together in relief. “And I’m going to protect him, and keep him safe.” From anyone who would do him harm.

Farlan and Isabel swept him up in a hug, then. One he returned, whole-heartedly. All was well between them again, now that Levi had explained his intentions. As he’d hoped it would be.

“I’m going upstairs to cook something to eat, since we didn’t have a chance to do that back in Trost.” Farlan turned to move toward the stairwell, and Isabel followed him. “You’re going to come with us, right?”

Levi shook his head. “I’ll join you later. For now, I’m going to stay here, until he wakes up.”

Farlan and Isabel exchanged a look, as though they briefly doubted whether that was a good idea. A moment later, they turned, and walked over to the stairwell. Allowing the door to close behind them, leaving Levi alone with the sleeping shapeshifter whose life he’d saved.

Settling himself against a wall on the stone floor of the torch-lit dungeon, Levi waited patiently for the shapeshifter to awaken.


	2. An Act of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this fic, and I finally managed to write the second chapter! Hopefully I can start updating this one faster, because I'm really attached to this idea.

As Levi’s eyes remained fixed on the sleeping shapeshifter before him, he pondered over what had just occurred, while he waited for the young man to awaken. What he’d just done, as well, and what he might do to ensure the other’s safety as he’d promised. To Farlan and Isabel, but most importantly, to himself and the shifter whose name he did not know.

In the torchlight, providing a warm, almost peaceful atmosphere, Levi sat with his back against the stone wall of the basement. Asleep on his right side, as he’d been in Trost, the dire wolf shifter seemed peaceful. No hint of the fear, anger, and pain that had been writ clear in vicious snarls and a wild, panicked gaze remained. Something Levi hoped would never again, given the nature of his promise.

Levi shook his head, at that. For all his schooling in the magical arts, nothing could have prepared him for this. To become the protector of a shapeshifter, when they were thought to have died out completely. The last of them was said to have died centuries ago, and yet… Here one lay before him, in spite of everything. Somehow, this sleeping shifter had either survived those centuries, or been born after the last shifter was said to have perished. Either one could be possible, Levi knew. For appearances of age were deceiving among magic users, given that possessing the gift of magic extended one’s lifespan.

He seemed young, though. A thing that only strengthened Levi’s desire to see him safe and happy.

How Levi would do that, he didn’t yet know. There hadn’t been time to plan things out fully, which he fucking wished there had been, given the situation he now found himself in. Making a plan to keep the shapeshifter safe on his own wasn’t enough. Would _never_ be enough. Simply due to the fact that Levi didn’t know what the shifter wanted. What would not only ensure his safety, but help him _feel_ safe, as well. And Levi had no way of knowing that unless the shapeshifter told him.

So Levi waited, with no barriers between them, for his companion to awaken so he could explain the situation. His intentions, as well, for stating them as soon as possible was for the best. Levi only hoped the shifter would believe his words were honest and sincere, as they truly were. A truth Levi would prove not only with his words, but with his actions.

Or so Levi hoped. After all, there _was_ his lie to consider.

And keep secret.

The fact that he’d vowed never to bind a familiar was well-known, among those who knew of him. Though few knew of his motivations behind that choice, hence why so many remarked on their observation with curiosity, coupled with disdain. Only to be expected, when so few questioned the act of binding a familiar.

And now, he’d broken that vow in front of a crowd of onlookers. Levi knew, without a doubt that word of this would spread. How could it not, when it was such shocking news?

Levi didn’t have long to think, though. For it was soon that the direwolf before him began to stir, his massive head shifting where he lay on the stone floor of the dungeon. A sight that sent a bolt of tension coursing through his body, before he breathed deep and suppressed it. His sleeping spell hadn’t been extremely powerful, after all. Just enough to lull the shifter into a temporary slumber, and grant Levi enough time to spirit him away to safety. Coupled with how powerful his magic was, and, well…

It wasn’t surprising that Levi’s spell wore off so quickly.

So Levi watched as the shapeshifter staggered to his feet. Shaking his head with a low whine, clearly confused about where he was, and what had happened to him.

Though not for long, as the shifter swiftly turned his head to his left, pinned his ears back, and _snarled_. Tail raised, and fur bristling on his back, as well. A sound and sight that drove Levi to his feet, where he’d sat against the wall only a moment before. Unarmed, Levi knew only his words could soothe the young man’s fear.

A knowledge that drove him to begin speaking in a low, soothing tone. “You don’t need to snarl at me, you know. My name is Levi, and I brought you back to my home to keep you safe.” Gazed into the green eyes that locked with his, seeing the fear and confusion there. And knowing, all too well, that he needed to soothe whatever fears the young man had.

Upon hearing Levi’s words, the wolf’s ears pricked forward slightly. His snarling diminished, as well; those sharp fangs no longer fully bared. Still, the softer snarling echoed, coupled with… an almost puzzled glint in his eyes. Like this hadn’t gone as expected, and he was now trying to figure out what this meant.

 _‘That’s good. He seems willing to listen to me.’_ Breathing a sigh of relief, Levi continued. “I had to use a sleeping spell to help me get you out of Trost. It’s the city I found you in, and you’d have been sold off to be bound as a familiar to some other sorcerer if I hadn’t fucked things up for them.” Or put down, Levi remembered. Yet another reason why he was grateful to have been there.

It was also a choice that warranted an explanation. “I’m not going to bind _you_ to my will, or anyone else. Typically, sorcerers bind another creature to their will as their familiar, but I don’t have a familiar, and I never will. I think the practice is fucking disgusting, but all I can do is not take part in it.” The shifter seemed to study him closely, albeit warily, at that. Almost as if he didn’t know what to make of what he was hearing.

Or was attempting to figure out whether what he heard was actually a carefully constructed lie.

Levi sighed, and continued. “I don’t know how I’ll keep you safe yet, but it’s a good thing I took you in and not some other sorcerer. I don’t want to think about what would have happened to you, if that had been the case.” Levi continued, speaking softly as he did. “Shapeshifters are believed to be extinct, after all. So you can imagine how surprised I was, to learn that you are one.” The only way Levi could think to speak of it, really.

Immediately, the shifter bristled in shock, falling silent in a matter of seconds. Green eyes going wide, as wisps of steam rose from his body, coupled with a brilliant green light shimmering across his body. The shifter’s form shrank in size, changing shape effortlessly…

When the light and steam cleared a moment later, Levi had a brief moment to take in the shifters mostly human form. That of a young man with brown hair, the same green eyes, tanned skin, wearing a green shirt and simple pair of brown pants… A fluffy pair of ears poked up out of his shaggy brown hair, and were covered in brown fur the same shade as his wolf shape. And he possessed a tail in this form, too, albeit smaller than in his wolf shape. Neither were things Levi expected, but their presence made sense to him.

After all, shapeshifters weren’t human, even though they mostly appeared to be such.

And in a flash, the young man moved forward, right hand gripping the front of his robes. Only slightly taller than Levi himself; something now apparent, given how close they now were.

The hand clutching Levi’s robes trembled, and Levi heard his voice for the second time. “ _How_ did you figure out I was a shifter?” The shifter’s voice wavered, as if he were shaken by everything that had happened to him, coupled with not knowing what Levi would do with the knowledge that he was a shapeshifter.

Levi didn’t blame him. “Your thoughts linked with mine for a moment, and I heard you speak, back there in the city. I don’t know how it happened, but that’s how I knew.” He considered the next words carefully, before continuing to speak. “And how I knew I had to save you.”

“I didn’t realize that happened, since I was in a frenzy, angry and afraid of what was happening to me. So I _guess_ that could be true…” He shook his head, never breaking eye contact with Levi, while his hand continued to shake, and his muscles tensed. “But what are you going to do, since you know I’m a shifter? I’d never met a sorcerer before you, but I _know_ how you sorcerers treated shapeshifters in the past. You say you’re different, Levi, and that you only want to keep me safe. But how can I trust that? How do I know you won’t just go back on your word, as soon as you feel like it?” Lies _could_ be carefully disguised as the truth, after all…

It didn’t surprise Levi to hear that. “Because I promised to keep you safe, and brought you back to my home to ensure it. And I looked after you while you were asleep, and didn’t do anything to hurt you.” Nor did he feel any anger about it.

Such a reaction was perfectly understandable, after all.

 _‘It would have been easy for him to hurt me, or bind me, while I was asleep. But he didn’t.’_ “I’ll believe you, for now.” After a moment, he released his grip on Levi’s robe, no longer seeing a need for that. “And my name is Eren. You told me yours, so it’s only fair that I tell you mine.” No harm in it, either, as far as Eren was concerned. There were other things that Eren wouldn’t say yet, for there were secrets he needed to protect.

Protect by never speaking of them, since he was somewhere far from home, and that was all he could do for now.

Levi smiled, upon hearing Eren’s name. “Well, Eren, since you’re living here, I doubt you’d want to sleep in the basement. There’s an extra bed you can sleep in, and I can show you around after lunch.” He paused, noting how Eren’s posture relaxed, before continuing. “I live here with my friends, Farlan and Isabel. They’re cooking lunch right now, so… Are you feeling hungry, Eren?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah, I’m feeling hungry.” Some tension still remained in Eren’s body, but it wasn’t like he’d turn down the opportunity to eat, given how hungry he was.

At that, Levi turned, and began walking towards the basement door. “Well then, let’s go eat. I haven’t eaten since breakfast, and I’m fucking starving.” And he breathed a sigh of relief, when Eren followed him up the twisting stone staircase leading up to the ground floor of the tower.

After a short trek up the stairs, Eren followed Levi out of the staircase, and into a new part of his home. One that was warmly lit, by sunlight streaming through the windows, coupled with warm, orange light emanating from enchanted crystals set into iron holdings fastened to the walls here and there. A fireplace, too, on the wall off to his right, though no fire burned in the hearth. And even this was only one room, for when Eren looked around, he could see other doors and hallways, no doubt leading to other rooms, or even other floors.

Everything about this place smelled strange, and wholly unfamiliar. Though Eren couldn’t deny that everything was clean, and well-kept. Almost cozy, too, with the furnishings, and many trinkets decorating tables and shelves… All this and more Eren took in, while he followed Levi down a short hallway off to their left. Following the scent of cooking food that grew stronger with every step, as well as two new, and unfamiliar voices.

After pushing through a partly opened door, Eren set foot in the kitchen. Light streaming through the windows set here and there on the stone walls, and lit by slender white candles set on the wooden table in the middle of the room. One with six chairs, possibly for if Levi and his friends ever entertained guests. Two of which, on the far side of the table, were currently being occupied. One by a man with blond hair, and a young woman with red hair sitting in the chair directly to his left.

 _‘They must be Levi’s friends.’_ Eren thought to himself, as they immediately looked away from each other to acknowledge their arrival.

“You didn’t tell us you were going to convince him to join us for lunch!” Isabel said to Levi, her tone bright and cheerful, while she looked at Eren with a friendly, albeit amazed, expression.

An expression mirrored by Farlan, who simply nodded in agreement.

Before Levi could respond, Eren spoke. “Levi didn’t convince me. We… talked, after I shifted forms, and I accepted his offer to have lunch.” Eren considered their friendly, surprised expressions. “And… my name is Eren.” Not introducing himself, after they’d been nothing but polite, would be rude.

Levi’s friends introduced themselves to him, then. To Eren, it was obvious that they knew he was a shapeshifter. His ears and tail were enough of a clue, and the fact that they were Levi’s friends, and lived with him, would make it nearly impossible to keep a secret from them. Oddly enough, Eren felt no anger simmering within him at that, or increased wariness. Levi wouldn’t have told them if they weren’t trustworthy… would he?

Maybe not, but having only just met them, Eren couldn’t say for certain.

Not yet, at least.

After filling a bowl with the soup Farlan and Isabel had cooked, along with a cup of tea, Eren joined them at the table. Sitting across from Farlan and Isabel, and to Levi’s right, surprisingly enough. Savoring the creamy, yet mildly spicy flavor of the soup, while silently reflecting on his situation while he ate.

Eren could never have planned for this. To have been captured, and taken far from his home in the distant northern wilds. Not knowing where he was, or how much distance lay between here and home, only that home was far away. Along with knowing that many dangers lay between here and there, for a shifter such as himself. And yet, finding himself in safety in spite of it all.

Or so Levi had promised.

Levi, the very same sorcerer who’d provoked his attention in the city, only to tire him out without hurting him. To do nothing more than cast a sleeping spell on him, only to bring him here, to his home. Along with swearing to protect him, and keep him safe. Given him food, and a place to sleep, too, all without asking for anything in return.

Eren sensed great magical strength in Levi, and less so in his friends, though they were far from weak in terms of whatever gifts they possessed. How strange, then, that Levi found the very thought of binding a familiar to be disgusting. It would have been easy for him to do that, Eren thought, and yet… he didn’t.

For all Eren had learned of sorcerers from his pack, none of them had ever mentioned sorcerers like Levi. Hadn’t ever considered that such a possibility could even exist, and yet it did. Compared to everything Eren had learned, Levi was a contradiction. Someone who went against everything he’d been taught, and it appeared his friends thought the same way.

Levi was truly puzzling, and honestly, Eren didn’t know what to make of him.


End file.
